Dearest
by chryssa
Summary: Biarlah, untuk saat ini dia bisa egois dan mengabaikan kontrak—atau apapun itu. Toh mereka tak tahu kapan hari itu akan tiba. Biarlah, dia menikamati hari-harinya bersama Ciel. Sebastian/Ciel. Hikaru's here—debute fic in this fandom. RnR?


**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

_Length: drabble/946 words, author notes excluded_

_SebasCiel. __Shounen-ai__ alert. __Canon Modification__. Possible __out of characther__. Mengandung unsur abal, absurd, dan gak nyambung. Happy reading, minna! :D_

* * *

**Dearest**

**written by: Hikaru**

Waktu itu, Sebastian Michaelis masih tidak mengerti kenapa ekspresi lembut Ciel saat tertidur tampak lebih menakjubkan dari apapun. Kedua matanya terpejam—walau salah satunya memang hampir selalu tertutup _eyepacth _hitam. Wajah manisnya tampak damai. Ah, belum lagi rambut kelabunya yang menjuntai, menutupi sebagian kecil wajahnya. Manis.

Saat itu, Sebastian merasa Tuan Mudanya benar-benar tampak seperti anak-anak biasa. Bukan sebagai kepala keluarga Phamtomhive. Bukan pula pemimpin Funton _Company. _Ciel Phantomhive tampak seperti sosok bocah tigabelas tahun biasa.

Sebastian pertama kali menyadarinya ketika mereka pulang terlalu larut malam itu, setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari Sang Ratu. Di tengah perjalanan, Sebastian merasakan sesuatu sedikit membebani pundaknya. Kepala kelabu Ciel terantuk-antuk menyakiti bahunya. Ciel yang terlelap di dalam kereta kuda yang membawa mereka kembali ke Manor Phantomhive, dengan wajah yang tampak lelah namun damai. Sebastian hanya tersenyum, dan membiarkan Tuan Mudanya tetap beristirahat.

Kemudian, disadarinya ada desiran halus di dalam dadanya. Entah apa.

Lalu pada malam-malam berikutnya, ketika bulan mulai menjemput malam, Sebastian akan masuk ke ruang kerja Ciel—mengingatkan Tuan Mudanya untuk segera tidur. Namun seringkali yang dijumpainya hanya ruangan luas yang sunyi dan sosok _Earl _Phantomhive itu tertidur di kursi dengan wajah yang begitu damai. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, Sebastian hanya tersenyum memandang wajah khas anak-anak milik Ciel. Dia tak akan sampai hati membangunkannya, yang dia lakukan hanya membalut tubuh mungil Ciel dengan selimut tebal...

Dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk mengagumi wajah manis Ciel saat tertidur.

.

.

Sebastian tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia merasa benar-benar ingin melindungi Ciel. Bukan sebagai seorang pelayan kepada majikannya. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang lain. Membayangkan seorang Ciel Phantomhive berada dalam bahaya saja sudah membuatnya khawatir.

Dia benci ketika ada orang lain yang menyentuh Ciel. Apalagi hingga melukai tuan kecilnya itu. Bukan karena orang—atau makhluk apapun itu, berani menyentuh mangsanya. Entah karena apa, dia tak suka melihat Ciel terluka. Di matanya, Ciel tampak terlalu rapuh. Dan dia harus melindungi Ciel.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu, seorang iblis sepertinya bisa memiliki perasaan ingin melindungi. Terhadap seorang manusia pula. Terlebih lagi terhadap seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi makan malamnya jika perjanjian ini usai.

Waktu itu, Sebastian masih belum mengerti akan eksistensi perasaan aneh yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Yang tanpa disadari berkembang kian subur seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

"Sebastian, ini perintah. Kau tak boleh mengkhianatiku. Kau tak akan pernah pergi dari sisiku," dengan segala kharisma dan arogansinya _Earl _Phantomhive itu berujar. "Apapun yang terjadi." Angin menerpa wajah menawan milik Ciel Phantomhive. Mempermainkan helai-helai kelabu lembutnya, juga membuat _coat_ hitamnya berkibar-kibar tersapa angin.

Sebastian memandang tuan kecilnya. Dia adalah sang pelayan neraka. Perintah tuannya adalah mutlak. Dia hanya tersenyum, kemudian berlutut sebagaimana layaknya seorang _butler. _Kemudian bibirnya berucap, "_Yes, My Lord."_

Bukankah itu memang tugasnya? Melindungi Ciel, menjadi "kuda" untuk Phantomhive muda tersebut, hingga kontraknya berakhir—hingga dendam pemuda dengan nama berarti langit itu usai sudah. Dengan jiwa seorang Ciel Phantomhive sebagai imbalannya.

Tapi, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya mengiyakan begitu saja kalimat yang diucapkan Ciel. Melainkan sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya, sesuatu entah apa yang membuatnya ingin selalu berada di sisi Ciel—tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Kadang-kadang, Sebastian merasa ingin mengulur waktunya bersama Ciel. Memperlambat pencarian meraka atas oknum yang membunuh kedua orang tua Ciel, untuk memperpanjang waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Padahal, semakin cepat tugasnya selesai, semakin cepat pula kontrak mereka berakhir. Dengan kata lain, dia akan cepat terbebas—tak lagi menjadi pelayan untuk Ciel Phantomhive. Dan, dia bisa segera melahap jiwa Ciel untuk makan malamnya—hari yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

Namun, pada kenyataannya... dia ingin bersama Ciel lebih lama lagi.

Dia tak lagi menginginkan jiwa sang _Earl _Phantomhive. Dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Ciel, selama yang dia mampu, sepanjang yang dia bisa.

Namun, kontrak adalah kontrak. Dia harus menyelesaikannya dan tak ada ruang untuk perasaan apapun—termasuk rasa sayangnya yang berlebihan terhadap Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

Waktu itu pertengahan musim dingin, ketika _butler _tampan itu mengantarkan teh untuk Tuan Mudanya. Saat dia tanpa sengaja mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari Ciel—perasaan aneh yang selama ini dia rasakan terhadap Ciel.

Saat itu Sebastian sempat berpikir, kenapa suasana di ruang kerja Ciel yang tak bisa dibilang sempit itu membuatnya merasa sedikit gerah. Padahal diluar sana salju sedang turun dengan derasnya. Dan dia iblis—yang tak mungkin terpengaruh suhu lingkungan sekitarnya. Mungkin, karena aroma lembut Ciel yang samar-samar melekat di udara. Jangan lupakan desiran aneh yang lagi-lagi menyerang dadanya.

Ciel menatapnya bingung—seolah-olah tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja (tanpa sengaja) diucapkan Sebastian. Mata _azure_-nya melebar, ada pertanyaan yang tak terkatakan di sana—seperti meminta kepastian. Sebastian mengerti, hanya saja dia ragu.

"Ah, sebaiknya Anda lupakan saja yang barusan, Tuan Muda." Sebastian tersenyum—seperti biasa. Tak ada yang menyadari ada sedikit yang berbeda dari senyumnya hari itu. Dia membungkuk pada Ciel, lalu berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata, "Permisi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sebastian?"

Suara Ciel cukup ampuh untuk menghentikan langkahnya. _Butler _dengan pakaian serba hitam itu menoleh. "Apa maksud Anda, Tuan Muda?"

"Kurasa tak semudah itu melupakannya," ungkap Ciel lagi. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau ucapkan, Sebastian."

"Saya tidak mengerti, Tuan Muda." kali ini giliran Sebastian yang bertanya—iris _crimson_nya memandang Ciel penasaran. Meski tidak sepenuhnya ingin tahu; Tuan Mudanya terlalu mudah untuk dibaca—seperti buku yang terbuka, setidaknya bagi Sebastian yang menjadi _butler_nya dua tahun belakangan ini. Hanya saja, dia ragu-ragu. Sementara Ciel hanya tersenyum ganjil. Senyum yang tak pernah dilihat Sebastian sebelumnya.

"Panggilan itu terasa konyol untuk saat-saat seperti ini, Sebastian," Phantomhive muda itu berkata lagi.

Bibir Sebastian terlengkung—membentuk senyumnya yang biasa, dia mengerti maksud Ciel. Biarlah, untuk saat ini dia bisa egois dan mengabaikan kontrak—atau apapun itu. Toh mereka tak tahu kapan hari itu akan tiba. Biarlah, dia menikamati hari-harinya bersama Ciel.

"Baiklah... Ciel."

**fin**

* * *

Moshi-moshi~ adakah yang bersedia mengucapkan selamat datang di FKI ke author gagal satu ini? XD /plak/

Oke, ini fic debut saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Sebelumnya saya cuma (silent) reader di sini. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan fanfic baru—nulisnya udah lama tapi gak pernah dipublish. Tapi, karena suatu hal dan saya janji buat nulis di fandom ini, akhirnya ini fic saya post juga daripada karatan di laptop. Mungkin selanjutnya saya baru bisa post tulisan yang fresh from oven dan ikut aktif juga di fandom ini~ :D btw ini judulnya ngaco—emang enggak ada judulnya dari pertama ditulis, makanya pas mau dipost asal comot aja dari mana tau -_-

Errr, ini gak layak disebut drabble sebenarnya—jumlah katanya kelebihan. Tapi kependekan buat disebut ficlet. Jadi beginilah, saya juga bingung nyebutnya apa OTL #payah Oh ya, terima kasih banyak bagi reader-tachi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fanfic saya, yang cuma mampir juga terima kasih. Pokoknya arigatou gozaimasu :D

Anyway, bagaimana pendapat anda soal fanfic ini? Bagus? Jelek? Atau bahkan gak layak baca? Apresiasi dalam bentuk apapun diterima! Ayo silahkan kritik, saran, masukan, flame (?) juga boleh (emang masih jaman flame? Kayak jaman gue baru masuk ffn aja -,- #ketauantua). Kotak review selalu terbuka bagi siapa saja :D

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya. Ja nee :D


End file.
